


Part of Your World

by Iamfandomtrash162



Series: Disney AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Little Mermaid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: After Lance saves Keith from a burning ship all he wants to do is go where the people are. But at what cost?





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first Klance fic ever. It is a Little mermaid au and I couldn't help myself after seeing so many fan arts of Lance as a mermaid. Hope you enjoy!

Here is the list of who is what character from the movie. I have changed each character slightly to suit the general idea and stuff. 

Eric → Keith  
Ariel → Lance  
King Triton → King Alfor  
Flounder → Hunk  
Sebastian → Coran  
Attina (Triton's eldest daughter) → Allura  
Another mermaid (friend of ‘Ariel’) → Pidge  
Ursula → Lotor  
Eels → Ezor and Zethrid  
Max → Cosmo  
Chief Lois → Haggar  
Grimsby → Shiro (but like much younger obviously)  
Skuttle → Slav


	2. Chapter 1

The fresh sea breeze brushed across Keith’s face as the ship sailed the horizon, waves crashing along the side. The sun glistened across the surface, sea spraying along the deck as the sailors worked tugging at the sails as the winds blew hard. The ship crashed over the waves gracefully as the sound of music filled Keith’s ears. He stared at the waters below watching as dolphins bounced out of the ocean below gleefully. He always loved the sea. The freely of freedom away from the pressures of royalty that awaited him on land. Something about the ocean blue drew him in. The glow of the water, the waves crashed against the side, the sea-sprayed on his face. It was enchanting.

“Enjoying yourself young prince?” Shiro quirked beside him, nudging his side as the two stared across the horizon.

“Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!” Keith smiled, a small chuckle leaving Shiro’s lips.

“I see, I see.”

Shiro had been his caretaker for many years now, acting as more like a brotherly figure to him than anything else. Anywhere Keith would go Shiro would follow, even to the sea. The faint glow of green coating Shiro’s face. Keith could still remember the first time he and Shiro sailed, Shiro, spending most of his time throwing his guts overboard. Nonetheless, as the years have gone by he has gotten better and Keith was grateful for that. He wouldn’t know what he would do without him.

“Come on boys!” Keith yelled out to his crew, his sailors saluting as they continued their singing the fish full net slamming onto the hard wooden deck.

“A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Alfor must be in a friendly-type mood!” A sailor called out, Keith quirking an eyebrow towards Shiro.

“King Alfor?”

“Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him,” Another sailor added on, Shiro rolling his eyes at the crew.

“Merpeople? Only an old wives tale Keith, pay no attention to this nonsense.”

Keith only laughed at his caretaker, returning his gaze towards the horizon, the birds soaring high in the clear blue sky the voice of the sailors playing in his ear as he got lost into the deep blue.

 

***

 

Down below the surface of the sea was a magnificent coral city glowing a rainbow of colours. It was filled with merpeople across the depth of the ocean, all swimming towards the beautiful castle at the centre to await the performance for their king, King Alfor. The seats of the auditorium were far from empty. Everyone was eager to see the daughters and son of Alfor perform for their king and father. Especially the young Prince Lance, the only son of Alfor and the youngest of them all. The audience settled as a small little orange seahorse scampered across to the centre clearing his throat.

“We now welcome your royal highness, King Alfor!” he announced, the king himself entering upon a giant water carriage driven by three dolphins. He waved gleefully at the crowd as they cheered, the carriage pulling him around the auditorium before slowing to a stop at the front of the stage.

“And presenting the distinguished court composer, Coran!” The little seahorse said before scurrying off to the side, a mermaid emerging from the seaweed curtains. He face was defined by his bright orange moustache, his hair matching it. He followed in King Alfor’s footsteps as his carriage, smaller in size, carried him around the auditorium. The crowd cheered as he reached Alfor’s side, the merman smiling with glee.

“I'm really looking forward to this performance, Coran,” Alfor smiled as Coran reached his side.

“Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your children - they will be spectacular!” Coran sang, waving his baton around.

“Yes, and especially my little Lance,”

“Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice,” Coran nodded, excusing himself to prepare for the performance.

“If only he’d show up for rehearsals once in a while,” Coran said under his breath, tutting at the boy before he took the stand. He tapped the top of the stand, the band of sea creatures among the orchestra grabbing their instruments, eyes glued to the merman. He cleared his throat pausing for a moment to then swing his arm, the sound of the fanfare filling the auditorium. Three clams rose, six mermaids emerging beginning their song. The eldest, Allura, smiled at her father with glee as she sang with the others, King Alfor bobbing along to the tune. They sang through their names reaching Lance’s debut. A singular claim began to rise as the princess’ sang.

“And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you, to sing a song Coran wrote, his voice is like a bell, He's our brother, La-a…,” the princess’ gasp as the claim opened revealing an empty space. The orchestra halted, the crowd lost for words at the missing prince. Allura bowed shaking her head.

“Oh Lance,” she spoke, her gaze finding her father’s, one red with anger.

“LANCE!”

 

***

 

Far beyond the borders of the kingdom swam the tanned merprince and his best friend, a sunken ship only metres ahead of them.

“King Alfor is going to be so mad,” his best friend Hunk spoke as he tried to keep up with his excitable friend.

Hunk was a large build merman and has been friends with Lance since birth. The two were inseparable, Lance dragging him along to his adventures, finding new and exciting things along the way.

“Don’t worry so much Hunk,” Lance reassured him with a side hug.

“Besides look what we found!” he shouted with wonder, his eyes full of joy as he stayed at the shipwreck in front of him.

“Have you ever seen something so fantastic?”

“Have you seen the castle you live in?” Pidge scoffed, meeting Hunk’s side. Pidge was another friend of his, the two meeting her at school a while ago. She was small, her tail a vibrant green. Though don’t let her size led you astray as her feistiness and brains was a force to be reckoned with. Lance moved closer to the ship, Hunk and Pidge quickly following after. He stared with awe, his hand gliding along the wooden panels towards a porthole.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Hunk sighed nervously.

“This seems super dodgy Lance,” Pidge added.

“Come on scaredy crabs,” Lance teased, “Unless you wanna stay out here with the sharks.”

“The sharks!” Hunk yelped, Lance, ignoring their protests as he swam through the porthole, a sense of fun and adventure coursing through his body.

The ship was large, barnacles and seaweed growing in odd places with the remains of the humans who once sailed this ship scattered among the wooden panes around him. Lance swam around searching for new thingamabobs to add to his collection. Hunk and Pidge joined him with a sigh, knowing it was best to go with him then leave. He always managed to get himself into trouble somehow.

“If you find something I can use for my inventions, it’s mine,” Pidge said as she scanned the room, searching for something though Lance had no idea what.

“Is there really sharks around here?” Hunk whispered. A smile formed on Lance’s lips.

“I don’t know buddy. But, if there is one, I’ll wrestle it down for ya,” he quirked, Hunk smiling softly in return.

Lance swam into the next cabin. It was a large space. Holes where windows should be built along the round end of the room. The room was completely empty it seemed until something caught Lance’s eye. Shimmering in the centre of the room was a sparkly thingabob that he had never seen before. His eyes widened as he moved over to grab it, inspecting it with wonder.

“What is it?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know! We must go and see Slav. He would know what it is,” Lance stated, Pidge rolling her eyes.

“Yeah. Totally,” she scoffed, pouting due to the lack of things she had found for her inventions.

“Can we go back now? I have a bad feeling about this,” Hunk asked.

“Don’t stress. Everything’s fine,” Lance answered as he slipped the glistening new object into his bag. The sound of crumbling echoed through the room. A part of the ship breaking at his words, the three scurrying away from the fall. Timber crashed down, dust swirling around in the water, clouding their view.

“Phew. That was a close one,” Lance sighed.

“Ahhh gguys,” Hunk stuttered as he stood petrified, both Pidge and Lance turning to see. Hovering just outside the porthole was a massive shark baring its teeth. The three hovered frozen in the water, trying not to move.

“Maybe if we are really still it will go away?” Lance said optimistically but his hope failed. The shark roared streamlining straight into the wooden wall.

“Go go go!” Lance yelled grabbing both their hands and began swimming as far away as they could.

The shark barricaded through the wall chasing after them. The three entered a new part of the ship, coming up towards the smaller end of the ship. They scanned the area quickly to try and find an exit, the sound of the shark bashing through the wood increasing. Pidge yanked their hands towards the room beside them, entering what looked like the sailors quarters. Debris fell as the shark crashed through into the room, clouds of dust swirling around them. Pidge spotted the porthole they had entered through and pulled the two boys towards it. They slipped out a second before the shark leaving it stuck inside the hole too big to slide through.

“Ha! Take that one shark!” Lance sang, poking his tongue out at the beast.

“Let’s head off to see Slav before sunset. I don’t want another lecture from my mum because of your dumb adventures,” Pidge complained, Lance, pouting as he followed a very eager Hunk and Pidge towards the surface to find Slav.


	3. Chapter 2

“Slav!” Lance yelled out to the bird standing on the rock, Pidge Hunk and Lance swimming along the surface to meet him.

“Out of all the realities I was 99.875% sure I was going to see you today,” Slav stated as he flapped his wings. 

Pidge groaned at the bird fidgetting with her bag. She never liked Slav that much always finding him to problematic. However, Lance pushed past those traits, even how annoying they were as he was just fascinated by the stories he told of the humans and what he saw. 

“Slav - Look what we found,” Lance shuffled around his bag before showing the bird the silvery metal. 

“Yeah. We were in this sunken ship. It was really creepy,” Hunk added.

Slav took it in his grasp and inspected it carefully. He twirled the end spikes in his feathers testing its use.

“Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual.”

“What is it?” Lance and Hunk spoke together, leaning closer to the rock.

“There is a 98% chance this is a Dinglehopper!”

“And dinglewhatter?” Pidge spat out, a confused eyebrow raised at the crazed bird.

“A dinglehopper! Humans use these little devices to straighten their hair out. Watch,” Slav said as he began to twirl the dinglehopper in his feather. 

“Just a little twirl here at a 32-degree angle, a yank with a force of 2342 newtons there and voila! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go 210% nuts over!” 

Lance stared in wonder, taking the dinglehopper in his hand.

“Please tell me you don’t believe him right?” Pidge nudged him.

“What do you think it is then?” Lance asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

“I… don’t know. I just don’t think it’s that.”

Lance sighed and went back to staring at the shiny dinglehopper. 

“In infinite other realities, I believe you have another item for me to see?” Slav asked Hunk swimming forward.

“I found this?” he questioned as he pulled the wooden pipe out of his bag.

“Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous Snarfblat.” Slav exclaimed, Lance perking up at the words. 

The three merpeople leaned closer to the bird to have a better look.

“Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.”

Slav took in a deep breath and started blowing into the pipe, water and seaweed spluttering out. Lance’s face dropped at the word  _ music _ quickly turning to Hunk.

“Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!” Lance exclaimed.

“The concert was today?” Pidge asked, Lance nodding as he turned to face Slav.

“Thank you so much Slav but we really have to go,” Lance stumbled over his words, Slav handing him back his pipe.

“Don’t worry. There is a 3% chance your father won’t be mad,” Slav stated matter-of-factly.

“Great,” Lance groaned, dragging Pidge and Hunk away before the three dived down into the ocean.

 

***

In the dark corners of the kingdom far away from the city of lights and bright colours was a dark gloomy cave, a faint glow of green emitting from inside. It was overwhelmingly eery, the floor coated in dirty green souls shrivelled up hopelessly. The cave opened up into a room full of potions and ingredients, magic lingering in the air. A purple octopus hovered over a cauldron watching a live view of the three merpeople swimming hurriedly towards the castle.

“Hurry home little prince. Wouldn’t want you to miss your dear father’s celebration now, would we? Huh!” he raised his tentacles in the air violently.

“In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough.” 

He swam over to his cabinet to look for food to only find a small shrimp shivering at the back. He grabbed it easily and swallowed it, the taste of sand and muck tanging on his tongue. He made a face of disgust, his eyes drifting back to the cauldron. The merprince worried face consumed him, ideas flourishing in his mind.

“Ezor! Zethrid!” He yelled out to his generals, a tentacle spluttering the image inside. 

The two merpeople hovering by the entrance swam to check on their master. When they arrived they saw him lying on the ledge where he slumbers, a tentacle over his forehead.

“Yes Lotor,” They spoke in sync.

“I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of Alfor’s. He may be the key to his undoing,” Lotor smiled cynically, the two mermaids swimming off out into the kingdom.

 

***

Lance swam through the palace halls with a sense of urgency, Pidge and Hunk trailing behind him. He couldn’t believe he forgot the concert. He knew something was on today he just couldn’t remember and… Ugh. Father was going to be so mad at him. Oh and his sisters! They are going to ridicule him. He's never going to live this down.

“Prince Lance King Alfor,” one of the guards by the throne room’s door began to say, Lance cutting him off.

“I know I know just let me in.”

The doors opened allowing Lance and his friends to enter. The throne room was elegantly large, pillars aligned along the sides. There was a red carpet-like strip that led to the throne where King Alfor took his place Coran and Allura by his side. Lance swallowed as he approached his father his nerves on edge.

“Lance! Where have you been?” King Alfor commanded instantly as he rose up the stairs, the king’s eyes glaring back and forth between him and his friends.

“I’m so sorry I lost track of time and we,” Lance tried but instantly shut down at the look on his father’s face.

“I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man,” Alfor sighed running his hands through his hair.

“Papa I am really sorry. I just forgot and…”

King Alfor held up a hand silencing him instantly. Lance gave a quick glance to his friends, Pidge shying away while Hunk gave him a supportive smile.

“As a result of your careless behaviour, the entire celebration was, er…”

Coran cut off the King.

“Well, it was ruined! Completely destroyed! This concert was to showcase the very work I have been slaving over for the whole year. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!”

Allura grabbed Coran side and calmed him down, the merman a bit flustered over the disaster of a concert. Lance had never seen the cheerful man so annoyed. 

“But it wasn't his fault!” Hunk intervened, Lance perking up at his voice.

“It’s just this shark ahh it chased us all around this huge sunken ship and we swam about for a while before the shark got stuck and we found some stuff and then this seagull came, and he was telling us all about…” Hunk rambled. 

Lance bowed his head at his words. 

“Too much detail buddy.”

“Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?” Alfor demanded, his loud outburst causing the three to jump.

“Papa I think that was a bit harsh,” Allura tried but his father ignored her.

“Oh, Lance, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians! By-by one of those humans!”

Lance rolled his eyes.

“They’re not barbarians Papa.”

King Aflor huffed at his words.

“They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest and only son snared by some fish-eater's hook?”

“You’re over-reacting,” Lance said.

“Lance don’t…”

Allura swam over to his side trying to stop him from arguing but it was no use.

“I’m seventeen, Papa. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man,” the king snapped.

“As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!”

“But if you would just listen!” Lance spoke.

“Lance just leave it,” Allura begged.

“No Allura! Why can’t we go to the surface? Why can’t we see what goes on beyond the waters! Why can’t we…”

“ENOUGH!”

The King’s voice echoed through the hall, Lance biting his tongue, gripping his sister's hand for support.

“Not another word! I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?” King glared at his son.

He nodded before he swam out of the room, tears falling down his cheeks. Allura, Pidge and Hunk quickly following after. 

 

Once the room was empty the king sighed, resting his head in his hands.

“Hm! Teenagers. They think they know everything,” Coran rested a hand on the King’s shoulder.

“Do you, er, think I was too hard on him?” Alfor started, Coran instantly shaking his head.

“Not at all. Why, if Lance was my son, he wouldn’t dream of it. None of this ‘flitting to the surface’ and other such nonsense.”

The King shrugged at his friend’s words, pondering on an idea. He hated making Lance so upset. Ever since their mother passed away it has been so hard on them but the world beyond his waters was a dangerous place. Those barbarians on land have killed his people, massacre them! He just wants to make sure he was safe. Maybe if someone guided him away from danger, someone to look after him it would ease his conscience.

“You are absolutely right, Coran,” King Aflor agreed with the ginger merman.

“Of course,” the merman smiled at the compliment.

“Lance needs constant supervision,” Alfor stated. 

Coran nodded in agreement.

“Definitely.”

“Someone to watch over him. To keep him out of trouble,” Alfor continued.

Coran slowly started to see where the king's train of thought was leading.

“And YOU are just the merman to do it!”

 

***

“Allura just leave me be,” Lance tried, sniffling away his tears as clung his tail to his chest. 

“I’m not leaving you like this, Lance. You know father is just looking out for you, right?” Allura pressed a hand to his shoulder in comfort. She gave him a soft smiled. Being the eldest of the family she had taken the role of the motherly figure of the family, trying her best to make sure all her siblings were okay. Especially Lance. He was a sweet kind kid with a heart of gold. If only he wasn’t so curious all the time.

“He’s just in a bad mood,” Hunk shrugged by his side. Pidge hovered by the corner of the room, playing around with a few things from Lance’s collection.

“How about you tell me what you found today, huh?” Allura encouraged Lance, his head perking up slightly.

“Well, we found the sunken ship out by the edge of the kingdom. It was massive,” Lance started to retell the tale of their day. Allura smiled at the sheer joy that painted his face. His eyes lit up as he talked about their crazy adventure. The dodging the shark, the discovery of the dinglehopper. It was so foreign to her. Lance pulled the dinglehopper out of his bag to show her, the silver metal shining in the small amount of light the cave provided. 

“I don’t believe that feathery sea-rat for one minute!” Pidge cut in, Lance turning to face her.

“You just have a grudge cause he thought you were a boy,” Lance retorted, Pidge growling.

“Just because I have short hair doesn’t mean I’m a boy,” Pidge grumbled crossing her arms as she scowled.

“Anyway,” Allura interjected. 

“Lance. Why do you want to go to the surface so much?” 

“Why do you want to know,” Lance snapped.

“I’m not angry Lance. I’m just curious,” Allura reassured watching as Lance’s shoulders relaxed. 

He stretched out his tail as he thought, shuffling to move towards a wooden chest. He opened it up slowly, running his fingers along the edge.

“Doesn’t it get so boring down here doing the same thing over and over again?” Lance sighed.

“The world up there is just so… different!” He exclaimed, placing the dinglehopper inside before shutting the chest again.

“The sea can be different as well. Have you seen those catfish?” Hunk added, a small chuckle leaving Allura’s lips.

“I just feel like there is more out there to explore,” Lance murmured.

CRASH!

A statue fell to the ground beside Lance revealing Coran hiding behind it. He stood up straight as all eyes turned to him and innocently started whistling.

“Coran! What are you doing in here?” Lance gasped.

“Errr I was just,” Coran paused midsentence as he took in where he was. He looked around at the various human objects scattered around the cavelike room. Statues and jewels here, thingamabobs and chests there.

“What is all this?” Coran asked as he picked up one of the jewels hanging off a ledge.

“It’s… my collection?” Lance said more like a question than a statement. Coran inspected the object in hand. 

“Oh my. If your father knew about this.”

“If. If he knew,” Lance said. 

“You won’t tell him right?” Hunk asked.

Lance smiled at his best friend. Always looking out for him.

“Well, I don’t know.”

Just as he spoke a shadow engulfed them in darkness. They look up to the source finding a ship passing along above them. Lance's eyes filled with wonder, sending a side smirk towards his sister and friends before rising through the hole in the ceiling, the sound of Coran’s voice calling his name left behind as his curiosity and wonder led him to the surface.


End file.
